Quien lo iba a imaginar? cOnTiNUaCiOn
by Draco-adiction
Summary: oLaA! soY dRacO-aDiCtIoN lo k PAzA Esk ALgO paZO aki eN mi CoMpu Y Me BoRro MI uSUaRiO Y La IztOrIa I PoZ lo K PaZa K eZOs KpATiuLOs Io No loZ tENIa GuARdAdoS en EstA cOmPU y POz poR eso ENpiEzo KN el CaPI V oJalA I LeS guSte Es lA istORiA de ANteS NdA Ma


Olaaa...oigan...la neta..esk algo paso...soy Draco-adiction y de la nada todo se me borro i pos ia no sta mi historia kien lo iba a imaginar ...pero..mm aki la traigo de nuevo..empezando del 5 kinto kapitulo ... espero y se akoerden y espero i les guste.

Capitulo V.- Continuación de mi historia Quien lo iba a imaginar: Una mentira dolorosa.

Flashback 

Harry! Te voy a matar!

Porke? K paso Ron?

Pues gracias a tus celos y a k me hiciste gritarle a Hermione, ella, ella a terminado conmigo.

Mmm...golpe bajo amigo, pero se te pasara.

KE TIENES EN TU CABEZA, kmo ke se me va a pasar? Yo la AMO por si no te acuerdas, no la puedo perder.

No hay nada k puedas hacer Ron..

PERO..PEROO...

**Fin Flashback**

No no podemos terminar, yo la amo

Pues si, y estoy seguro de k ella tambien te ama, pero, debes entenderla.

Entender kee, solo pork le gritee!

Vamos Ron, no es solo x eso, la falta de confianza k le demostraste al principio ha de aber tenido algo k ver...

Bueno, bueno..pero ...aii kmo kiere k no me ponga asi si ella iba a vivir kn Malfoy!

Mira Ron, mejor olvídalo.

Ay Harry!

Mientras, Hermione se encontraba llorando en su S.C..

**Pensamientos Hermione**

No, no debí terminar kon el, yo, yo lo amo...pero..el se ha portado mal conmigo, y , yo no me merezco eso, el debe entenderme.

**Fin pensamientos**

Mientras Hermione lloraba oyó k alguien estaba ahí.….

K ves Malfoy?

Mm..noce...a una niña estupida llorando..

Largate!

Mm...kreo ke no...

(gritándole y llorando) K es lo k kieres!

Kiero saber porke demonios lloras kmo una bebe.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Tienes razon, pero..kiero saber

Y de k te serviría saber!

Pues noce...tu dime.

Ay! Bueno, si tanto kieres saber! Pues lloro porke terminé con Ron! Si, contento feliz!

No, no tanto, ahora me doy cuenta k lloras por tonterías, yo, en tu lugar, estaría mas k feliz.

K tienes en tu cerebro Malfoy, yo lo amo y terminé con el!

Pues entonces eres una mentirosa, pork si lo amarás, no hubieras terminado con el.

Pe...pero...

Ah, verdad Sangre Sucia, tengo razon.

Callate!

Bueno, ya me voy, tengo cosas mas importantes k aser.

Si? K buenoo entonces largate!

Y la dejo sola...

Al salir de la S.C se dirigó a el G.C para comer algo, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

La mas raro de todo, fue que durante la comida, lo unico k hacia era pensar en Hermione, y como lloraba tan desesperadamente por Ron. Se sentía muy mal, y mal por haber visto a la Sa...Granger , pero, estaba mal de la cabeza, por Granger se sentía mal..de la nada un acto de "lastima" asi lo kiso llamar el, se dirigo a su S.C esperando encontrar a Hermione.

Al llegar, ahí la vio, sentada en un sillón, llorando.

Tdavía estas llorando Granger?

K no te das cuenta o ke?

Si

Entonces para k preguntas!

Mira Granger, no seas estúpida y deja de llorar.

Y tu pork kieres k deje de llorar!

Ay, pues..me artas Granger, pareces una bebe

Y después de eso, se fue a sentar al lado de ella.

Mira Granger, no kreo k la mejor solución sea k llores..

Ay! Tu k vas a saber?

Pues mucho estúpida, mucho mas k tu!

Si claro! Malfoy el k lo sabe todoo

Pues mira Granger, yo nms te digo k de nada sirve k llores, has algo al respecto, si lo amas, ve y díselo.

Como si fuera tan facil, yo terminé con el Malfoy!

Pues...k no te importe, ve y diselo.

Y de la nada, Hermione lo abrazó y le dijo al oido:

Gracias Malfoy.

Y salió de la S.C.

Malfoy se kedo en la S.C. pensando...

Por primera vez, en toda su vida, se habia sentido útil, pero...se sentía raro por haber ayudado a Hermione, la "Sangre Sucia", pero...de alguna manera, se sentía un poco tirste...pero no sabía el porke..

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos, se dirgía a la S.C de Gryffindor, iba decidida a pedirle perdón a Ron.

Al entrar, vio una escena, k le rompió el corazon..

Parvati y Ron...estaban besándose...

Hermione no sabía k hacer, lo primero k le vino fue ir a enfrentarlo.

No, si ya veo, k rápido te olvidas de mi..

De la nada Ron se separó de Parvati.

Herms yo sabía k vendrías, pero..no no malinterpretes esta se me echó encima .

Pero la pudiste detener no es así! Pero no no, el Joven Ronald Weasley no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa!

Hermione, no es k kiera verlos separados pero...Ron miente..

Kmo k miente?

Pues si..yo no me le "eché" encima, el vino hacia mi, diciéndome k tu y el habian terminado y k..pues...el era libre y k no podía ocultar lo k sentía por mi.

Oh..valla...pues..k bueno es saber k nunca me kisiste Ron.

Pero NoNoNo eso NO ES CIERTO!

Y Hermione se fue dejándolos a esos dos solos.

Kmo te atreviste Parvati?

Jajajaj, pues esa tonta se kre todo asi k no fue muy difícil.

PERO K TIENES EN TU CABEZA ¡!

Mirale el lado bueno, ahora, podremos estar juntos.

PERO yo no kiero estar contigo PARVATI yo amo a Hermione.

Pues, yo creo k vas a kerer estar conmigo, pork Hermione ni loka vuelve contigo después de lo k le dije.

Ya callate.

Hermione se dirigía a su S.C pero se detuvó al oír a la Profesor Dumbeldore diciéndole a la Profesora McGonnagall algo...

Mira Minerva, Harry corre riesgo, Voldemort esta cerca.

Lo sé Albus, pero.. ¿ke podemos hacer?

Debemos mandarlo lejos..

Con sus tíos, le kieres hacer eso a Harry?

Pues...no hay otra Minerva.

Pobre muchacho, por cada situación que pasa.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Harry se encontraba en peligro, otra vez...

K haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas Granger?.

Hermione voletó y vio a un rubio mirándola.

K te importa?

Lo mismo te podría decir..

Mira, mejor vamonos a la S.C y ahí te digo...

Y k te hace pensar k voi a ir?

Pues...pork estoy 100 segura k kieres saber k fue lo k escuché.

Mm...tienes razon Granger..vamos.

Al llegar ahí Malfoy se sentó, se cruzó de brazos y dijo.

A ver Granger, ahora dime, como te fue con el Pobretón.

Que, yo krei k kerias saber k habia oído.

Si eso también.

Lo de Ron, no es de tu incumbencia sabes?

La verdad yo kreo k si es de mi incumbencia pues yo te dije k hablaras con el.

Ohh...si eso es lo k piensas...

Vamos k no tengo todo el día..

Ya dejame en paz Malfoy!

Vamos Granger dime!

Jura k no diras nada!

Vamos no seas tan infantil.

OK! Pues yo fui a hablar con el y...lo encontré...

Lo encontraste iii ke mas?

De la nada Hermione empezó a llorar.

Oh vamos Granger ya dejate de lloraderas!

Lo vi besándose con OTRA!

Hubo un silencio en la S.C ...

L...lo...s...siento Granger..

No no lo sientes! Tu has de ser igual o peor.

No me compares con ese Pobreton! Yo JAMAS te haria algo asi!.

K...k dijiste?

K..K ...yo jamas HARIA algo asi..

Ahh..

Mira Granger, tu date tu lugar y deja a ese baboso por la paz..

pero...como hago para dejar de kererloo..?

Olvidate de el Hermione...

Hermione no hizo caso a k Malfoy la habia llamado por su nombre, por primera vez, sentía k había encontrado a una persona, k.. a su manera, REALMENTE la entendía.

Draco, graciaz, gracias por escucharme..

De nada Hermione...

Fin del capitulo V

JAJAJ espero k les guste S ...

Bueno ojala y si D dejen reviews byee!

Y poss ai por favor perdónenme esk no se k paso...


End file.
